


A Lovely Morning

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: What better way to spend an early morning than treating your best friends?





	A Lovely Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Ride".

Sunlight flowed through the gap in the barely closed curtains, its golden ray gradually moving over the single occupant of the bed. When the light reached his eyes, he began to stir. 

Cabanela brought a hand to his face, blinking as he shielded his eyes from the sun. Such was the price for being too lazy to close the curtains completely last night. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday too even though he kept a change of pajamas here. Not only that, he even had a spare toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom. 

Looking at the clock, he surmised it was still fairly early, not that he had a problem with that. Now he was getting an idea. Cabanela slipped out of bed and made his way over to the window. As he pulled the curtains further open, he was greeted with a brilliant view of the clear sky. 

"Peeerfect." His lips tugged into a smile. He twirled out of the room and paused, cocking his head. Not a sound to be heard throughout the house. Satisfied, he danced on down the stairs.

His coat and scarf hung on a hook. The shoes he found in the living room. Now that he was ready, Cabanela sauntered to the front door.

A soft meow stopped him in his tracks. Cabanela sharply whirled around and rested a hand on his hip, smiling at the little black kitten who had suddenly appeared.

"Busted, huh?" Cabanela kept his voice low. "I'm just gettin' a little surprise for everyone. No tellin' Jowd, alriiight?"

With a flick of his tail, Sissel mewed again.

Taking that to mean agreement, Cabanela made his way out. Hopping onto his bike, he set off, coasting down the road. He rode with a contented smile, relishing the breeze that caressed his skin.

His bike ride took him into the center of town where he pulled up outside of a bakery. Cabanela strolled in, sauntering up to the counter. 

"Good morning, Cabanela." A smiling woman with grey hair and rosy cheeks greeted him. "Up bright and early today, aren't you?"

"What can I say, I just looove early mornings. And a good mornin' to you too, ma'am. I just woke up and decided I just haaad to come to my favourite bakery."

"Did you now? Goodness me. I'm glad you like this place so much though. You are one of my favourite customers after all."

"Man, you're gonna make me bluuush, baby. Now then." Cabanela looked over the baked goods on display. "I'll take three cups of coffee, a danish pastry, a cinnamon bun, a croissant and a blueberry muffin, please."

"Ah, buying for the whole family?"

"Yup. A little surprise, you see."

"How nice. Coming right up." The lady bustled around, making the coffee and bagging the baked goods. "Alma was here just last week, buying one of my new cherry pies. Did you get to try it?"

"Of course. It was absolutely divine."

"Good to hear." 

After handing over the money and bidding farewell to the shopkeeper, Cabanela got onto his bike and rode back to the house.

Still nobody downstairs. Good. He placed the bag with the muffin on the table, putting a note next to it so Kamila would have no doubt it was intended for her. Next, he busied himself in the kitchen, whistling as he gathered the plates and got breakfast ready. 

Up the stairs he went with a nimble and elegant dance, even as he balanced the tray and cardboard coffee holder. Cabanela approached the door to Jowd and Alma's bedroom. Before he could make an attempt to open it, the door swung open for him. He was sure he could have done it himself, but he was hardly going to complain about assistance from a ghost cat.

"Thaaanks," Cabanela murmured. Through the door, he could see Jowd and Alma already awake as they lay in bed. In a flurry of billowing white, he twirled into the room and bowed, holding out the tray and coffee. "I come bearing breakfast."

"Oh my goodness. Don't tell me you went to the bakery." Alma looked surprised.

"I certainly did." Cabanela danced over to the bed and they scooted aside, allowing him to slip underneath the cover. He placed down the tray and handed out the coffee cups.

"Thanks." Jowd took a sip from his cup and closed his eyes for a moment, smiling blissfully. "Ahh. The bakery really does do some damn fine coffee."

"You can say that again. Well, I got your favourites, but if you want to take your piiick..."

"Oh, no, that's fine. I'll have my usual." Alma took the plate with the cinnamon bun and took a bite. "Mmm."

"And this is for me, isn't it?" Jowd took the danish pastry. "Ahh, what a treat. You really do spoil us too much sometimes."

"Nooonsense." Cabanela took his croissant, smiling from ear to ear. "I just think you deserve a treat from time to time. Course I didn't forget Kamila, her breakfast is downstairs, waiting for her."

"This really was so sweet of you," said Alma. "Thank you."

"Don't need to thank me, baby." Cabanela took a bite from his croissant and washed it down with coffee. "No finer way to spend a lovely morning than breakfast in bed with my two best friends. Yeah, nooothin' like it."


End file.
